


New Lights, New Circumstances

by Missevilhat13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Astrid and her Ghost's reaction and post thoughts about meeting Crow!(Astrid is my Awoken Hunter)
Kudos: 20





	New Lights, New Circumstances

Astrid smiled forcefully behind her helmet, so glad he couldn’t see, and sincerely hoping her rigid posture came off as professionalism as opposed to the immense amount of awkwardness that radiated off of her.

Spider however, turned that awkwardness into full blown rage. She already felt guilty, and he felt the need to rub it in her face, turning her normally blue face purple. She could see the sadistic smile behind Spider’s ether rebreather, feigning pity for the new light he housed, and simultaneously threatening his life while he sat in the other room.  
She had never trusted the Spider, knowing that he was only reliable when it came to business, but she certainly never hated him.

This however, changed things.

Astrid had found a small alcove on the Tangled Shore, rusty cables tethering the rock to a larger asteroid while alien scrub brush grew from cracks in the rock. She paced in the small space, flexing her fingers, and finally stopped, taking a deep breath of the now claustrophobic helmet.

“Alistair?” she asked quietly and her Ghost materialized beside her, clicking his shell.

“Double check for me there aren’t any taps nearby…” She said and he bobbed in the air before expanding out for a quick scan.

“Nope, nothing nearby.” He confirmed and she nodded before tearing off her helmet and throwing it to the ground with a scream. He recoiled in the air and stared at the cracked eye piece then back at his Guardian, whose orange eyes were flaring with…something.

“It’s not fair!” She screamed and banged her fist on the rock, then a second fist, followed by another cry. Alistair stared at her as she slid down the wall and bobbed near her, staying behind her on her right side.

“Astrid…”

“It’s…not…fair…” She said, the sentence coming out accompanied by a hiccup as a tear slid down her face.

“What isn’t fair?” he asked. She was thankful Alistair knew she needed to speak herself when she was upset, because it was the one time He couldn’t speak for her. She sniffed and tapped her head against the rocks and gestured aimlessly around her.

“Sagira’s dead, I basically had to wipe out another Eliksni colony because their Kell was waging war on the Traveler. Uldren…I mean Crow’s a Guardian, and I can’t apologize?! Why? It’s just not fair.” she cried and took a deep breath, her thoughts were spinning so fast that even catching a few took every effort she had. Alistair kept quiet.

She was silent for a long time before sniffing.

“I’ve asked you this before…why did you choose me?” She asked, turning to him. He clicked his shell in thought. She watched him as he floated around her, like he was pacing, searching for a way to form his thoughts into words.

“It’s a hard thing to explain…I guess I knew it when I saw you?”

“Bones on the pavement?” She chuckled dryly and he huffed.

“No! I saw deep in those bones of yours someone great! I saw a Hunter who was kind and smart and would always do the right thing, whatever they thought it was.” He insisted, bumping up against her shoulder.

“So you think by killing Uldren I did the right thing? Guardians don’t kill innocent people.” she said and he looked down.

“…In a messed up way…yes. You were doing what you thought was right, even though you later regretted it. Crow wouldn’t be here without you, technically.” He said and Astrid huffed.

“…and.” He continued and she raised her eyebrow.

“You’ve made some great friends along the way. I’ll bet Crow wants a really great friend too.” He said and she could tell he was smiling in that shell of his. 

“He is a new light.” She said and curled her arms around her knees.

All Guardians started in an awkward phase. Being grown with no memories, in a world that barely remembers you either and learning to fight to protect others for a duty you never really asked for. 

Except Crow. People still remembered Uldren, and if someone found out about him…

Not everyone would treat him kindly. And not everyone would have the audacity to crack sick jokes and blackmail you about revenge like Spider. Both kinds of people would have no qualms about killing this new light. 

Traveler, how old was he even? Astrid was almost 6 now. He was a baby compared to her. A kinderguardian as they were collectively known. 

She briefly wondered when you stopped being one. Was is age related or when you stopped jumping off of the Tower railings? 

“You’re right. He needs a friend, because Spider sure as hell isn’t going to be.” She said through gritted teeth. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered that small smile Crow had given her when he admitted he was glad to be working with another Lightbearer. He seemed relieved and shy, and she remembered the first time she felt that way too, with some Guardians she didn’t speak too anymore, but still smiled at when she saw them at the plaza or bazaar. Now, she had new friends. 

Crow was going to be one of them.

She waved her Ghost over and he floated into her hand. She looked around with a smirk.

“Do you know how to disarm a bomb in a Ghost shell?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's funny that this is the first Destiny related work I post, despite the dozen wips I have lol. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
